I Need You
by Damhill
Summary: A Shaw/Root fanfic. Takes place after "Allegiance". Something is bothering Root and she ends up at Shaw's doorstep.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first Shoot/Raw fanfic. Takes place after episode 18, Allegiance. I love this pairing *.* It has to go canon! Anyway, there you go!**

* * *

It had been quite a good day. She got to shoot some knee caps, play with a smoke grenade launcher… Well, there was that annoying part where she had to sit around and babysit for the annoying lover girl Maria who managed to slip away under her watch, but… At least it hadn't been as bad as having to hook up with Root on any mission. Shaw returned to her apartment, grabbed a bottle of whiskey from the counter and poured it into a large glass. She would have gone for beer, but she thought it was a day to fancy herself with something a bit classier.

As soon as she sat down on the edge of her bed, starring at the view from her window, her phone rang. Her first guess: _Harold_. But they had only just wrapped up a number, it wasn't usual for another to come up so fast. Not that she minded a little more action, at all. But when she looked to the ID, she rose one eyebrow. _Root_. She cursed the fact that she had just thought of her moments earlier, as if that had triggered the hacker's call.

"What's up, Root?" Shaw groaned into the cellphone.

"I need you." Were the single three words that came out from the other end. It wouldn't sound strange to Shaw if it weren't for the tone of Root's voice. It wasn't the usual crazy sounding cheery tone. Something actually sounded wrong with the other woman. Like in a hurt-kind-of-wrong.

Even though there was possibly no one she could stand less in that city that Root, she was intrigued to what was possibly going on.

"Where are you?" Shaw asked.

"If you look down from your window you'll be able to see me."

Sam rolled her eyes. _Of course..._ "Come on up." Was there even the need to allow it? She was positive that even if she had said no, the other woman would have come in anyway. But at least Root had actually notified her before bursting in this time. And hopefully she wouldn't tase her either.

Shaw opened the door for Root. The woman looked odd. Stranger than she normally did. She had never seen her that way.

"So. What's up with you today? Did Bear bite you or something?" Shaw said, trying to get her to start talking. The sooner she knew what this was about, the better.

"I could have killed him."

Shaw got worried. "Kill who? Bear?!" If anyone harmed that dog she would pluck all their nails off.

"No! what? I was talking about Greer." She walked to the window, staring at the buildings that stood tall on the other side of the glass barrier. "I could have killed him."

"You also could have died right after." Shaw cut her off.

"That's not the point. I'm just the mean to an end. And I hesitated on fulfilling it."

Shaw looked at her closed fists. "Okay, I know what you need." She grabbed another glass and poured the woman some whiskey. "Here you go." She walked to her and handed her the drink. Root grabbed it and captured Shaw's hand too, not letting her retrieve it from the cup.

Shaw's eyes shot up, staring at Root's face, trying to understand what the hell the hacker was doing. She was about to start arguing and get mad and angry but the way Root was looking at her was actually concerning her.

"Root?" Shaw asked, with furrowed eyebrows. "I'm advising you to let…"

"Do you think I'm crazy?" Root interrupted her, quickly.

"What?"

"Do you think I'm crazy?" She repeated.

Shaw opened her mouth to answer but hesitated for a second. Eventually she replied. "Well, yeah." She shrugged.

Root's familiar half smile formed in her lips. One of the things she loved about Shaw was that she was always honest. And as she didn't care about emotions, she wouldn't say things just to hurt or make anyone feel better. She would only say what she really thought.

The hacker finally took the drink from Shaw's hand and drank it all at once, which made Shaw's eyes widen.

"That's good." Root said, looking down at the empty glass in her hand for a moment before putting it down. "Because if I weren't, I would probably not have the guts to do this."

Before Shaw had time to react, Root's lips were already pressed against her own. The delicate hands of the other woman gripping both sides of her face. It didn't last long. After the small second that her brain took to react, Shaw grabbed Root's arms, twisting them behind her back. And pressing the woman hard against the cold window. Root gasped with pain, but her smile was still there, more vibrant even.

"What the hell was that for?" Shaw asked, irritated.

"Okay, calm down, you are hurting me."

"That's the point." Shaw stated, matter-of-factly, as she bent Root's arms a little more, releasing another agonized sound from her mouth.

"Please."

With one last push against the window, Shaw let her go, giving two steps back in the process. Root turned around, stroking her sore limbs. Conveniently enough, the two top buttons of her shirt had popped out during the struggle. She pretended she didn't notice Shaw's eyes wondering over her - now more exposed - chest before looking into her eyes once again.

"Why do you fight this? You know I like it when you're all grumpy and pretending you don't care for me. We have a connection Shaw, don't deny it." Root said seductively, giving one step forward.

"If you give one more step towards me I swear to God I'll dismember you this time!" Shaw threatened.

"I know we both want this." Root insisted, ignoring what Sam had just said and taking another step forward.

Shaw snapped. She didn't like when people didn't take her seriously. She grabbed Root's collar with both hands and pushed her harsh against the window. For a moment even she thought the glass was going to break.

"Is this why you came here? To fucking play around with me? Guess what, I'm not one to be played around with, Root. _You_ should know that!"

"Then why am I not out that door yet?" Root whispered, her hands finding their way to caress Shaw's curves, slowly running up and down her sides. A silent moan came out of Shaw mouth, desire building up inside her.

"Kiss me." The hacker begged.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kiss me, Shaw." Root whispered once again, her big eyes never leaving Shaw's dark ones. "Touch me." She caught one of Shaw's hands, which were still forcefully grabbing her black shirt's collar, and led it down her body, slowly. She waited for the moment when Shaw would punch her in the face and knock her out. But that moment didn't come. Shaw was still clenching her jaws with anger, but she didn't move or say anything. That only increased Root's boldness and confidence. With her other hand, the taller woman started unbuttoning the rest of her shirt, guiding Shaw's surprisingly soft hand to the bare skin of her torso, over her bra-covered breasts and tracing a path downwards as she went. "I need to feel like I'm still breathing, like I'm still human. Don't you?" Root continued, biting her bottom lip, seductively.

Shaw couldn't resist no more. She cupped Root's cheek and kissed her lips forcefully as she pressed their craving bodies together. Only the burning need for air made their mouth separate, only to reconnect seconds after. Their tongues playing a game of dominance. Their bodies electrified by the heat of the moment.

Shaw slid her right thigh in between Root's legs, grinding firmly against her. The movement made Root moan loudly. The touch of Shaw's hands on her body made every cell tingle with growing desire. Root started kissing and sucking hard on the other woman's neck, trying to win back some control. She heard her gasp a little with the pain. It would leave a mark for sure, but she only stopped when Shaw pushed her back and kissed her lips again.

The hacker brought her hands to the hem of Shaw's pants. She fumbled with the belt buckle trying to get it undone. But the next thing she knew, she was being tossed back against the cold window. Confused, she looked at the other woman, whom was now walking away from her, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Get out." Shaw said quietly, without raising her head to look at Root, pointing at the door. Her breathing still eager.

Root squinted, not understanding the sudden coldness. "What? Why? What's wrong?" She asked as she tried to reach Shaw's face again. But Shaw retreated a few more steps, and Root stopped and stared at her, incredulous.

"Just… get out, Root. Now."

Knowing that antagonizing her would only award her with a couple of bad bruises, Root gave in, reluctantly, and walked towards the door. She looked back at Shaw before closing it, a hurt look in her eyes. But Shaw hadn't raised her head up yet. So she walked away.

As soon as she heard the door close, Shaw let out the breath she had been holding. She threw herself on the bed and ran her hands over her face, moaning. What the fuck had just happened? How did she let _that_ happen? Why did she _kiss_ Root? Why didn't she just break her arms and throw her out of the door?

"_What the hell got into you, Sameen?!"_

The next day, Shaw woke up with her phone ringing. Keeping her face buried in the pillow, she reached out to grab the annoying electronic device and answered it without even bothering to look at the caller's ID.

"What?" She growled.

"Good evening, Miss Shaw. By your not-so-cheerful greeting I presume I just woke you up, which is quite unbelievable considering it is already 3 pm. Did something happen last night, Miss Shaw?" Harold Finch said on the other side of the line.

Shaw looked to the screen to confirm that the time he had told her was right. "That's none of your business, Harold."

"I'm sorry, Miss Shaw. It wasn't my intention to intrude in your personal life. However, we do have a new number, and I would appreciate your assistance to take care of it."

"I'll be there right away." She replied and hang up.

She got up in one swift motion, regretting doing it right after, as she remembered the bottle of whiskey she had downed last night, all by herself, after Root had left. Her brain hammered against her skull.

She arrived at the library 30 minutes later. Showered up but still grumpier than usual. And Reese took advantage of it to mess with her.

"Rough night, Shaw?" John asked with a grin on his face as he pointed to the hickey in her neck.

_What?! Shit!_ She stared at her own reflection on the closest glassed bookshelf and ran her fingers over the bruised purple skin on her neck. She had completely forgot the mark that Root had left her with. Trying to explain it would be worse so she just shrugged and answered with a "Shut up, Reese."

For her relief, they spent the whole day without hearing from Root. The hacker was probably back on her mission to stop Samaritan from being brought to "life". But for some reason, the idea of Root wondering alone in that fight worried her. She wasn't a trained agent like herself and Reese. Even with the Machine giving her directions, it wasn't safe. Between that thought and the memories of last night, everything that filled Shaw's head could be resumed to one word: _Root_.

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it. A whole new chapter :D**  
**I'm not completely sure if I will continue this story or leave it here. Depends on my free time and inspiration. But either way, thank you to all those who cheered me up with their sweet reviews. You guys make my day!**

**Oh, and I want to know you opinion about this chapter as well, so: review it and make me a happy girl! *.***


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: With all your pleadings and requests, how could I not write another chapter? First of all, thanks for all the kind words guys. You rule almost as much as Root and Shaw rule! :D**

**This chapter starts almost where the latest PoI episode, "Most Likely To…" ends. You'll understand as you read it. Let's just delay that last scene where Harold and Root are walking in the park a bit, for this to take place, ok? :D**

* * *

In between shots, Shaw heard her voice in her ear-piece.

_[Sorry to bother you, Shaw]_ Root said. The hacker hadn't shown up or even call Harold since their last encounter in her apartment a week ago. It wasn't like Shaw cared that much, but it was unusual of Root to be AWOL for that long.

"I'm a little busy here, Root", Shaw replied popping up from behind the lab counter top and pulling the trigger 4 times, trying to hit some of the Vigilance men sent to kill her and Reese, who was behind another counter top nearby.

_[I'm aware of your situation. That's why I called, to apologize.]_

Shaw didn't quite understand what Root was referring to, at first. Could she be apologizing for _that_ night? Nah, if someone had something to apologize for that night, it would be herself. Not that she would ever admit that she might had been a bit too harsh on Root.

But that call wasn't about that night, obviously. Root wouldn't try to get her killed by distracting her with useless conversation. As Root explained that she had given away Shaw and Reese's coordinates in order to figure how Vigilance was communicating internally, Shaw's urge to punch the other woman grew in her veins. What the hell was she thinking?!

_[Harold's about to be in trouble, got to go.]_

_Damn you, Root. Thank you very much!_ Shaw thought to herself, shaking her head.

Once Reese and Shaw were finished saving Matthew Reed, and Root managed to save Harold and Fusco, not so lucky with the envelop that was in the safe, the Machine reconnected Root and Shaw on the phone. Root heard Matthew flirt with Shaw.

_[I don't do relationships]_ The ex-military woman said to the tall man.

_[Who said anything about a relationship?]_ Root heard him reply. She chuckled.

"Are you really interested in that guy, Shaw? You could do better." Root said.

_[Why? Are you jealous?]_ The answer made Root's smile widen.

"Talk to you later, Shaw."

Shaw met John in the car. As Matthew made her stay behind a little longer, Reese had already taken the wheel. She grumbled.

"You have to let me drive once in a while, or I'll lose practice and bump our car next time I do, honey." She said, playfully.

"Honey, when you stop flirting with other men, maybe I'll let you drive" Reese answered, joining the "play".

"You too? It's not my fault Betty was so attractive."

They both chuckled and Reese started the engine. They drove back to the library to meet up with Finch and know what had happened to him and Fusco.

Root wasn't there though. After Finch put them up to the latest bad developments with Vigilance, he told them to get some rest. Shaw went home.

She took off her black dress, throwing it on top of the bed, along with her earpiece and her shoes and went straight to the small bathroom, getting rid of the rest of the minor clothing pieces she had on and hopping into the shower. As the cold water came in contact with her body, her muscles contracted, but they soon got used to it.

A few minutes later, Shaw stepped out of the shower and got dressed. Underwear, sweatpants and a white tank top. As she stepped out to her room again, she saw something odd through the corner of her eye, a figure by the door. She reached for her gun and only then looked at the intruder, aiming straight at _it_. Or should she say _her_.

"Hello again, Shaw." Root greeted as she stood leaning against the door, chewing a red apple.

"Root. One day you'll make me shoot you unintentionally. Could you let me save the bullets for an intentional occasion?" Shaw said, lowering her weapon and resting it on the bedside table again. "I thought you had learned to ask for permission before entering someone's home."

"I told you I would _see you later_, remember?"

Sometimes she forgot that with Root, every word counted. She hadn't really paid attention to the way the hacker had hang up their previous conversation. But apparently, it had been a self-invitation to come over.

"And what is it that you want here, Root?" Sam Shaw said whilst grabbing her towel and running it through her wet hair, not giving much importance to Root on the other end of the room.

"Didn't you miss me?" The taller woman asked as she threw the semi eaten apple into the trashcan near the door. She lingered for a moment, expecting the other woman to turn her attention to her. But Shaw was pretending she was ignoring her, so she started walking towards her. Shaw was now crouched on the side of her bed, pulling a box from under it a placing her shoes inside. Root was now right by her side, and as Shaw stood up, still not facing her, Root tried to place the palm of her hand in the other woman's shoulder. But Shaw's flawless reflexes were faster, snatching Root's arm in mid air as she turned.

"What do you want?" Shaw asked again. She saw the change in Root's face. The confident and strong posture she had a minute ago was gone. Now she was just staring at her. So defenseless. So fragile.

At the absence of an answer, Shaw sighed and let go of Root's arm. "How come you sometimes seem so indestructible and tough, and so vulnerable at others?" Shaw asked after a moment of silence between them as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Which one do you want me to be, now?" Root replied. A playful grin taking shape in her lips.

Shaw tilted her head, disapproving Root's flirty attempt.

Root giggled. "At least I'm not always the rampant, grumpy punch-thrower, neck-breaker and knee-shooter, rude arm-twister…" And the list would continue, but Shaw silenced her as she brought her firm hand to Root's neck. Root coughed due to the unexpected air blockage.

"Any problem with my methods?" Shaw asked. Root held her hand up, in a sign of surrender. "And I can be delicate too, sometimes." Shaw completed, as she loosen the grip on Root's neck a little.

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see that." Root said with a provocative tone, like a little child trying to prove something. Her focus lost between Shaw's dark eyes and her pouty lips. She felt Shaw's hand slide just above her hip, slowly, teasing the skin under her shirt.

"This isn't right." Shaw said, her own eyes turning their attention to Root's partially open mouth.

"Face it, Shaw. You kind of like me. Because you don't fully understand me. And that is attractive to you. It's the same reason why I feel attracted to you." Root leaned closer, but not all the way. She waited for Shaw's approval. And it came. Shaw closed the gap between their lips as she wrapped her arms around the other woman, running her hands up and down Roots back and sides. The kiss grew rougher, needier. Shaw pushed Root, forcing her to walk backwards. As her back hit the hard wall, Root stared at Shaw and raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, was that too harsh?" Shaw asked, defiantly. She brushed her body on Root's and whispered in her ear, sending shivers all over the hacker's body. "I'll go gentle on you."

Root ran her tongue over the other woman's lips, silently asking her to open them and kiss her again. A request Shaw easily granted. Root's hands slipped under Shaw's tank top, igniting the skin beneath as she roamed up, pulling the fabric along. But Shaw intercepted her hands, grabbing them and pinning them firmly above Rott's head, against the wall. She locked eyes with Root for a long and intimidating moment. It wasn't just desire that was exchanges in that strong stare, but also tenderness.

Root bit her bottom lip as she tried to release herself from Shaw's grip, but her wrists were being hold by stronger hands, and her attempt was in vain. She tried to capture Shaw's lips but the woman deflected, starting a game of teasing and holding back that none of them would be able to hold for long. Shaw eventually gave in, and kissed Root softly and gently. She slowly began to loosen her grip on Root's wrists, but kept them against the wall as her hands wondered down the other woman's arms whilst nipping and sucking on her neck.

Root didn't hold in the soft moans that built up in her throat.

Shaw's hands cupped the hacker's breasts gently for a few seconds, through her dark blue top, continuing trailing south.

"Stop teasing, Shaw." Root whispered. She took her top off and watched as Shaw's eyes roamed through her body. "Take it off." She added whilst grabbing the other woman's tank top, pulling her closer. In a second the piece of fabric was being tossed on the ground, somewhere.

Shaw guided their sweaty bodies to her bed. Gently forcing Root to lay down on her back whilst she climbed on top, stranding her in between her legs.

As Shaw grind on top of her, Root slipped her hand inside the other woman's pants, circling her center. Shaw bit down on Root's shoulder, causing her to whimper with the welcomed pain.

"Sorry." Shaw apologized.

Root smiled at her, seductively. "Don't be afraid to hurt me. You know I kind of enjoy this sort of thing."

* * *

**A/N: I thought about turning this into a M rated story, but then I felt like I wouldn't be good enough at it. So: I'm leaving the rest to your imagination! :D**


End file.
